La curiosité est un vilain défaut ((Vantascest))
by Queertuna
Summary: Première fanfic Homestuck, Heheh Pairing; Vantascest Kankri va agir par simple curiosité, mais cela va avoir un effet sur notre jeune Karkat qui va se poser plusieurs questions.


**La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

[VANTASCEST||KANKRI/KARKAT]

Hellow ! Ici Naicco, Je voulais vous présenter une fanfiction que j'ai écrit très récemment, il s'agit donc de mon pairing préféré le Vantascest. Il s'agit d'un pairing yaoi inceste, mais si ça ne vous plait pas je vous invite donc à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge située en haut à droite de votre écran. Je ne vous l'ordonne pas bien évidemment, mais je vous aurez prévenu… ! Donc, je disais, ce pairing est composé de Karkat Vantas et de Kankri Vantas, deux personnages d'Homestuck ((Webcomic présentée par le grand Andrew Hussie )) qui sont également frères comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut. C'est aussi la première fanfiction que j'achève, elle est pas longue, certes, mais je n'ai jamais terminé une seule fanfiction. C'est aussi ma première fanfiction Homestuck. ((J'ai précédemment essayé d'écrire une Captorcest mais je l'ai abandonnée car elle ne me plaisait plus, malheureusement.)) Vous pouvez laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui, il faisait chaud. Le soleil décidait enfin de montrer le bout de son nez, l'astre brûlant était à son zénith, actuellement. Et dieu sait que le soleil pouvait être puissant en ce jour… ! N'importe quel troll se serait hâté au bord d'une rivière, sous l'ombre agréable d'un arbre, sirotant un bon jus de pomme… N'importe lequel oui, sauf Kankri Vantas, plus communément nommé par son grade de voyant du sang. La chaleur ne le gênait pas tant que cela, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon et d'un débardeur rouge, mais il ne trouvait pas pour autant la chaleur haletante d'aujourd'hui si désastreuse qu'elle en avait l'air s'il se référençait à son entourage. Il siégeait sur la terrasse de sa propre demeure, ne se contentant point d'un simple breuvage tel du jus de pomme, mais buvait du thé chaud. Du thé à la menthe, sa saveur favorite dont il ne pouvait se passer car il prenait le temps d'en boire au moins une tasse chaque jour. C'était son petit rituel, en quelque sorte. Il prit le temps de déguster son petit péché mignon avec délectation, sous le regard ébahit de son petit frère, Karkat, qui, même en essayant avec insistance, ne concevait point comment son dancestor pouvait supporter la chaleur ardente du soleil sans geindre, et surtout, ce qu'il lui passait par la tête pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que désirer un tel breuvage alors que le soleil était on ne peut plus violent. Ce dernier regardait son frère avec admiration, mais aussi avec incompréhension. Il se permit de questionner Kankri, et ce, très poliment…

« **Bordel de merde, mais comment tu fais pour boire du thé alors qu'il fait HYPER chaud** ? » Il demanda de sa voix rauque et aigue à la fois.

Kankri posa sa tasse sur la table en verre qui se situait à côté de lui, soupirant. Il n'acceptait pas le langage grossier de son petit frère. Car contrairement à ce dernier, Kankri était un jeune homme raffiné et courtois, il était serviable et employait un très bon vocabulaire, voir même un excellent vocabulaire qui enviait les plus jeunes. Par contre, il était un vrai moulin à paroles, et ça, ce n'était pas Karkat qui pouvait le nier, à son grand malheur, car il assistait à ses monologues près de 4 fois par jours, et mon dieu, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Le plus âgé toussota légèrement et prit une grande inspiration. « Oh non… » Pensa Karkat qui comprit alors que son grand frère allait entamer un énième discours qui allait lui donner un mal de crâne tant il ne pouvait pas supporter ses paroles interminables.

« **Alors vois-tu, jeune frère, que, malgré le temps que vous tous définissiez comme canicule, je ne me priverai point de mon thé que j'affectionne beaucoup. En plus de cela, si j'en crois les médecins, boire de très chaudes boissons refroidit le corps. Car en effet L'homme est un** homéotherme **, c'est-à-dire que nous avons la capacité de** réguler la température **interne de notre corps. Lorsqu'on se trouve dans une atmosphère où la température est supérieure à notre température « normale », soit environ 37°C, nous suons afin d'évacuer le surplus de chaleur. C'est cette sudation qui nous procure un rafraîchissement. Lorsqu'on consomme une** boisson chaude **, celle-ci va nous faire suer et la sueur, en s'évaporant, va nous apporter une sensation de fraîcheur. Tandis que lorsque l'on consomme une boisson froide, celle-ci va nous procurer seulement une sensation de rafraîchissement instantané. De plus, la boisson froide va demander à l'estomac une dépense énergétique supplémentaire pour réchauffer la boisson à la température du cor—**

- **CHUT. Coupa Karkat. JUSTE CHUT.** Il agrippa sa tête dans ses mains. Comme il l'avait pensé, le fait d'ouïr Kankri prononcer des paroles qui n'en finissaient pas lui provoquait un horrible mal de crâne.

\- **Que se passe-t-il ? Tu aurais mal quelque part ?** S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- **LA FERME.** Rétorqua le plus jeune qui était en train de geindre les mains posées sur le crâne.

 **-Karkat, je te prierai de faire preuve d'un peu plus de politesse en mon égard. Mais soit.** Il se rapprocha de son frère, étant à présent en face de lui. **Assieds-toi sur mes genoux, cher frère.** » Dit-il calmement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Karkat releva la tête, toujours en train de grogner, entretenant son attitude déplaisante. Ses yeux démontraient qu'il était énervé. Il ne voulait pas le cacher, bien au contraire. Karkat se montrait toujours haineux envers tout le monde, mais au fond, il était tendre et affectueux. Seulement, il n'avait aucune envie que cela se sache, il ne voulait pas que l'on interprète le chevalier du sang comme un gamin, absolument pas.

 **« Pourquoi ? Je suis pas un gamin tu sais ?** Il répondit froidement.

 **-Eh bien, tu verras.** Il soupira, étant exaspéré par le comportement de Karkat qui était loin d'être doux comme il le souhaiterait.

Karkat poussa un grognement plaintif avant de se lever, toujours les mains sur le crâne, laissant place à Kankri qui vint s'assoir.

 **-D'accord, mais fais pas de conneries.** Il s'exécuta alors et s'assit brusquement sur les cuisses de son grand frère. Il ne savait honnêtement pas à quoi s'attendre, aussi stupide son idée puis être, Kankri avait intérêt de se dépêcher, car Karkat ne tolèrerait pas d'attendre, assis sur les jambes de son frère, tel un enfant, pour des brouettes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends bord—** »Karkat commença avant d'être coupé par ce qu'il se produisait. Il sentit les doigts de son frère effectuer une pression sur ses tempes, puis, avec dextérité, ses doigts formèrent petit à petit des cercles, puis des plus grands, et ensuite redevinrent de petite taille, et ce mouvement se répéta. Kankri, de ses doigts de fées, était en train de masser Karkat. Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire benêt sur son visage cela lui faisait un bien fou, la douleur s'était envolée tel un papillon. Le jeune cancer appréciait le moment présent, ça lui plaisait, oh ça oui. Ses petits ronronnements ne pouvaient pas prouver le contraire. Les mains de Kankri remontèrent pour se placer au niveau des cornes de Karkat. Cornes, très sensibles. L'aîné était curieux cela dit, il se demandait bien comment son frère pourrait réagir s'il osait toucher ces cornes saillantes, éclatant de lumière sous le soleil d'aujourd'hui. Comme il le connaissait, Karkat était censé être quelqu'un de froid et constamment en rogne. Mais d'un autre côté, comme à présent, il pouvait se montrer doux comme un agneau. Bon. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Avec ses griffes, il effleura les cornes du plus jeune qui poussa un cri de surprise. Les yeux de Karkat s'écarquillaient, et ses joues lui picotaient la peau, merde, il rougissait, et ce, juste à cause du contact des griffes de son frère contre ses cornes ? « Bordel. Pensait-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré touche mes cornes ?» Kankri se retint de ricaner, il souhaitait conserver sa politesse. Il hésita un peu avant de caresser affectueusement les deux cornes de Karkat, faisant glisser ses mains douces de bas en haut de la racine jusqu'à la pointe. Le cadet réagit alors de suite à ce contact « chaleureux » en se cambrant légèrement en arrière, il sentit comme un frisson parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau qui fit virer les pommettes du jeune troll au rose, révélant une sensation unique qu'est le plaisir. Le jeune cancer se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, c'était tâche dure, car ses cornes étaient d'une sensibilité hors-norme.

« **…Enfoiré…** » Murmura Karkat, indigné. C'était une situation bien honteuse pour lui, il se sentait comme figé, il était un état de soumission devant un homme, bordel, et son frère qui plus est ! Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, même si Kankri apparaissait doué en ce qui concerne le toucher, même s'il aurait pu gémir dû au plaisir que cela lui procurait, même si cet acte, en soi, était innocent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au fait que leur relation n'était que fraternelle, et penser que, finalement, ça semblait bizarre, insensé, voir même glauque.

« **K-Kankri qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »** Les paroles de Karkat furent entrecoupées par sa respiration qui était devenue presque haletante.

L'interpellé fit la sourde oreille. Ses mains ne cessaient de caresser les cornes du cadet. Ses mouvements furent de plus en plus rapides, provoquants des gémissements presque inaudibles chez le plus jeune tant il essayait de les retenir. Karkat se sentait horriblement gêné, mais cruellement bien à la fois, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de rester là, à profiter de ce moment intime et chaleureux, à gémir au plus fort, à se laisser emporter par les caresses de Kankri ? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait ? Le plus jeune se rappela donc de sa dignité, et du fait que faire des choses avec son frère, c'était pas forcément bien vu. Il revint à la réalité et se leva brusquement, faisant face à son frère, lui lançant un regard noir. Il semblait énervé, à un tel point que Kankri se surprit en train de déglutir, les colères de son frère étaient dévastatrices et blessantes, même si Karkat était plus jeune et beaucoup plus petit que Kankri, il était assez intimidant.

« **Ne refais plus jamais ça.** Lança-t-il froidement.

Kankri sourit nerveusement étant énervé, Karkat était intimidant, certes, mais il était à la fois très mignon selon Kankri qui assistait à ses colères fréquemment.

- **Karkat, Karkat, Karkat… J'étais juste curieux, voilà tout, ne prends pas ça comme un geste d'affection, si je puis dire, mais comme un geste de curiosité. Je ne pourrais en aucun cas avoir ce genre de relation avec toi, jamais. Jamais je ne pourrai ressentir de telles choses en ton égard, sois en sûr. »** Kankri répondit alors calmement.

Karkat resta figé Il n'était plus énervé à présent, il ressentait tout autre chose. La colère s'était comme évaporée pour laisser place à un sentiment qui était le total opposé de la colère. Il était triste ? Pourquoi donc ? Il ne voulait pas que Kankri continue, alors pourquoi se sentir triste ? Il aurait dû être soulagé de cette réponse, au contraire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bizarrement. Il sentit en lui comme un resserrement au niveau de son cœur, ainsi que des larmes embuant sa vision. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Karkat soupira avant de se hâter dans sa chambre au plus vite, la tête baissée, sans piper mot. Kankri, lui, se dit qu'il agit de la sorte car il devait sûrement être en colère contre lui il ne se soucia donc pas de la réaction de son frère qui était pour lui bien monotone. Une fois arrivé, Karkat se jeta sur son lit ou se trouvait son ordinateur portable. Peut-être que passer du temps sur Pesterchum lui changera les idées, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il regarda son écran attentivement, il se rendit compte que Gamzee était connecté. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Après tout, c'était son Morail, et si Sufferer lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'on peut toujours se confier à son Morail. Un sourire de soulagement apparut donc sur son visage.

 **[CG] (CarcinoGenesictis) a commencé à chatter avec TC (TerminallyCapricious) ]**

 **[CG] : SALUT.**

 **[TC] : HeY :o)**

 **[TC] : C'eSt CoOl dE tA pArT dE mE pArLeR. HoNk. :o)**

 **[TC] : D'hAbiTuDe, C'eSt MoI qUi Te HaRcElLe PoUr QuE tU mE pUtAiN dE rÉpOnDe. Si Ça C'eSt PaS uN mIrAcLe, Je sAiS pAs Ce QuE c'EsT. HoNk HoNk. :oD**

 **[CG] : NE COMMENCE PAS AVEC TES PUTAINS DE MIRACLES. TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE CES CONNERIES EXISTENT ? T'ES SACRÉMENT CON, GAMZ.**

 **[TC] : :o(**

 **[CG] : …DÉSOL** **É.**

 **[TC] : :'o(**

 **[CG] : PLEURE PAS BORDEL.**

 **[TC] : *Pleure***

 **[CG] : …GAMZEE PUTAIN.**

 **[TC] : PoUrQuOi TaNt De HaInE eNvErS lEs MiRaClEs ? :o(**

 **[CG] : PARCE QUE C'EST DES CONNERIES.**

 **[TC] : HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoNk. :'o(**

 **[CG] : BREF.** **COMMENT ÇA SE PASSE CHEZ TOI ?**

 **[TC] : MaL, pArCe QuE mOn MoRaIl DiS dU mAl DeS PuTaiNs dE mIrAclEs. Je SuIs TrIsTe. tRèS tRiSte. :o(**

 **[CG] : BORDEL DE MERDE GAMZEE ARRÊTES TES CONNERIES.**

 **[TC] : …D'AcCoRd. :o|**

 **[TC] : MaIs Si Tu Me DeMaNdEs CoMmEnT çA vA, c'EsT qU'iL y A uN tRuC qUi Va PuTaIn De PaS cHeZ tOi.**

 **[TC] : Je Te CoNnAis.**

 **[CG] : BAH T'AS RAISON, JE CROIS.**

 **[TC] : HoNk. :o)**

 **[CG] : ALORS EN FAIT, Y'A CE CON DE KANKRI QUI A TOUCHÉ A MES CORNES.**

 **[TC] : HoNk. :o|**

 **[CG] : ET IL M'A DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE PAR CURIOSITÉ, ET QUE JAMAIS IL NE FERAIT DE TELLES CHOSES CAR IL NE RESSENTIRA JAMAIS RIEN POUR MOI.**

 **[TC] HoNk ? :o)**

 **[CG] : MAIS CE QUI EST BIZARRE C'EST QUE… EN FAIT J'EN SAIS RIEN. MAIS JE SUIS TRISTE. J'AI MÊME FAILLI PLEURER.** **PLEURER** **. MAIS JE NE VOIS PAS LA RAISON.**

 **[TC] : T'AuRaIs VoUlU qU'Il PuTaIn De CoNtInUe ?**

 **[CG] : …JE SAIS PAS.**

 **[CG] : GAMZEE ?**

 **[TC] : YuP ? :o)**

 **[CG] : T'AS UNE IDÉE DE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?**

 **[CG] : JE VEUX DIRE. JE SUIS TOTALEMENT DÉÇU ALORS QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS L'ÊTRE.**

 **[TC] : Tu L'AiMeS, pEuT ÊtrE ? DaNs Ce CaS, c'EsT uN MiRaClE ~ ! :oD**

 **[CG] : ARRÊTE.**

 **[TC] : :o|**

 **[CG] : …QUOI ?**

 **[TC] : Je SuIs PuTaIn De SéRiEuX.**

 **[CG] : GAMZEE.**

 **[CG] : JE SAIS PAS.**

 **[CG] : C'EST PAS HYPER GLAUQUE CE QUE TU DIS ?**

 **[TC] : Un PeU.**

 **[TC] : mAiS l'AmOuR eSt Un PuTaIn De MiRaClE ~ :oD**

 **[CG] : …SI TU LE DIS.**

 **[CG] : SUR CE, JE TE LAISSE.**

 **[CG] : BYE.**

 **[CG (CarcinoGenesictis) a fini de chatter avec TC (TerminallyCapricious)]**

Karkat ferma son ordinateur et le déposa sur son guéridon, ne sachant quoi concevoir de cette discussion. Il s'allongea une nouvelle fois et lâcha un long soupir, enlaçant son coussin. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions Et si Gamzee avait raison ? Il ne voulait pas confronter cette réalité. Cela paraissait impossible pour lui. Mais si même lui ne le savait pas, qui le pouvait ?


End file.
